moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Alteraci Army
The Alterac Army was the land military force of the Kingdom of Alterac. With the downfall of the kingdom, the Alterac Army is essentially defunct. Many former soldiers have since retired, joined the Syndicate or possibly continue to act according to their last orders, though the latter consist of very few. History Following the Kingdom of Alterac's independence from the Empire of Arathor, the forces of various nobles, former Arathorian soldiers and new conscripts merged to create the Alterac Army. The Alterac Army was normally trained to operate in the mountainous terrain of the Alterac Mountains as well as the Hillsbrad Foothills. Due to its traditional purpose of protecting the narrow mountain passes, the Alterac Army was usually smaller compared to other kingdom's armies. The Alteraci Army did engage in numerous conflicts throughout history with the Kingdom of Stromgarde. Ranks Chief Officers The most elite officers of the Alteraci Army, the Chief Officers typically oversaw large divisions of the military and the most important of command posts. All Chief Officers were apart of the Alterac High Command. * General (Grand Marshal) - Generals were the most senior rank of the Alteraci Army, often being appointed by the King to manage the entire army in his stead. Generals usually commanded the entire army as the Alteraci Army rarely operated in more than one theater of war. For each theater, one general would be appointed to command the military there. Grand Marshals were the equivalent to General's, the rank names used interchangeably depending on the period. * Field Marshal - Field Marshals often led troops directly in the field of battle in contrast to other Chief Officers which were rarely ever seen on the field of battle. * Marshal - Marshals led regiments and served as military governors of captured regions. Contrary to Field Marshals, Marshals seldom stepped on the field of battle instead managing strategy. Marshals of noble birth were titled "Lord Marshal". Senior Officers Senior Officers were usually apart of the command structure of individual regiments. * Commander - Commanders often served as advisors and second-in-commands for Marshals, usually managing less significant military outposts. Unlike Marshal's, Commander's role in battle varied between each commander. Commanders of noble birth were titled "Lord Commander". * Lieutenant Commander - The second-in-command to Commander's, they often counter the role of their Commander in combat. If the Commander serves in combat, the Lieutenant Commander wouldn't, if the Commander remained outside of combat, the Lieutenant Commander would lead the troops. In the event of the Commander dying in battle, the Lieutenant Commander would step into their position. * Major - Majors served administrative and logistical roles for regiments, rarely leading them in battle. Junior Officers Junior Officers were usually apart of the command structure of companies which comprised larger regiments. * Captain - The senior officer within companies, generally leading the soldiers within their companies and carrying out orders from Commanders or Marshals. * Lieutenant - Second-in-commands to Captains, Lieutenants served logistical roles outside of combat but would step into leadership if the Captain is unable to. * Ensign - Any graduates of the Royal Military Academy of Alterac would receive the rank of Ensign. Ensigns were usually officers in training. Senior Enlisted * Master Sergeant - Master Sergeants typically served as advisors to Captains as well as ran training operations for all squads within a particular company. * Sergeant - Sergeants served as leaders of squads, commanding their soldiers in battle, carrying out orders and organizing smaller missions at the behest of their Captain or Lieutenant. * Master Corporal - Master Corporals traditionally served as logistic officers to squads. Enlisted Enlisted comprise the all of he newest soldiers. The rank and file of the Alteraci Army that serve the bulk of the forces. * Corporal - The first N.C.O rank, Corporals generally lead small combat and scouting missions. * Private First Class - Private First Class were generally veteran privates, serving as second-in-command to Corporals. * Private - The most common of ranks within the Alterac Army, Privates have completed basic training and serve as common soldiers. * Recruit - Newest members of the Alteraci Army who have yet to complete training. Regiments (Prior to the Betrayal of Perenolde) 1st Regiment - Alterac City * Leader - General Hath * Size - Unknown * Headquarters - Alterac City Barracks 2nd Regiment - Strahnbrad and Uplands * Leader - Marshal Trestor * Size - Unknown * Headquarters - Frostfallen Keep 3rd Regiment - Hillsbrad Foothills * Leader - Marshal Halliway * Size -Unknown * Headquarters - Eastpoint Keep Category:Kingdom of Alterac Category:Alteraci History Category:Military Organizations Category:Alterac Military Category:Alterac Organizations